


Halloween Together

by WishaDream



Series: Kaylor Short Stories [4]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Complete, Costumes, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deadpool - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends and Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Short, Short Story, Spending Time Together, Sweet, Watching TV, kaylor - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Halloween has come and Taylor and Karlie are spending it at separate parties.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Kaylor Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Halloween Together

“What are you going as this Halloween?”

I listen as my friends list off various things like Minnie Mouse, Raggedy Anne, and Harlequin. When they look at me I smile and say, “I’m going as Deadpool.”

I don’t know what my friends expected me to say, but they look at me as if I’ve said something wrong.

“You mean, like a sexy Deadpool,” states Raven.

I shake my head, “Just a regular Deadpool. I borrowed the costume from—.”

Bridget interrupts as she says, “Are you sure you don’t want to wear something else? That’s not going to show off your figure. Don’t you want to get guys attention?”

I shrug, “Not really.”

“I think she’ll look BA.”

I smile as we all look back as Karlie walks over.

“Come on, Karlie,” starts Raven, “Think about it. Taylor hasn’t had a boyfriend in a year. She needs to do something to put herself out there.”

“Why? If she’s not ready to get a boyfriend why does she need to put herself out there. And why does she need to dress a way she doesn’t want to get their attention?”

I nod, “I just want to go out and have fun with my best girls.”

My friends let out sighs before they smile, “Alright. I guess that’s fine. What are you going as Karlie?”

She smiles as she swipes at the air, “A sexy cat.” They smile until she adds, “but I don’t be at the party with you. I have work obligations.”

They let out distraught sounds as they try to change her mind. When she won’t budge they look to me.

“Tell her, Taylor. She has to come.”

“You heard her, it’s a work obligation. It’s not that she wants to ditch us.”

Karlie gives me a grateful smile before standing, “I have no say in the matter. But have fun for me.”

She smiles as she gives her final wave before heading away. Once she’s gone the girls return their focus to me as Raven suggests, “We could get you a red corset. You could be sexy Deadpool.”

“I think Deadpool is sexy already.”

My friends sigh.

At the party a few guys comment on my costume.

“That is really awesome. Looks like the real thing.”

I thank them but don’t further the conversation as I meander around the room. I’m just here to have a good time with my friends. We take several photos together which they post up on social media.

“We look so cute together. And you don’t look that bad, Taylor. You make a pretty Deadpool.”

“Thanks, Raven.”

Over at the refreshments table I pour myself a glass of wine. As I turn to go I’m stopped by a Captain America who gives me a once over, “Nice costume. Since we’re from the same universe you want to do a teammate.”

From his grin I know exactly what he means. I smile as I politely tell him, “No thanks. I already promised Spiderman we’d meet up to do the kiss later.”

He frowns as he looks around the room, “Which guy?”

“He’s not a guy here.”

His frown deepens as he turns away, “Whatever.”

“What did he want?” asks Bridget as she hurries over.

“Nothing. He just commented on my costume.”

“Wow, you are getting a lot more attention than I thought. You should go talk to him. He’s cute. And he’s got a nice body.”

I sip my drink through its straw before saying, “I’ve seen nicer.”

She shakes her head at me, “With that attitude you are never going to get a guy.”

“Oh darn.”

My friend lets out a frustrated sigh before walking away.

I wish my friends weren’t so worried about my love life, but I know they only do it because they care. Still, it can get tiresome.

“Hey, Deadpool!” calls a drunk guy from across the room. I lift my hand in greeting before turning away.

Two of my friends are on their phones in a corner. When they see me coming they motion for me to come closer, “They’re photos of Karlie at the Gala.”

I come over, leaning over Ginette’s shoulder as she scrolls through the images, “Her cat costume is so sheik. It suits her. Don’t you think, Taylor?”

I nod as I take another sip, “I do like cats.”

My friends laugh and I smile.

Eventually it reaches that time when a party is dying down. We say our goodbyes and leave before the party completely disintegrates.

“Now what?” asks Raven.

“Let’s hit that bar on fifth. They had some cute guys there last year.”

“I saw some posts at the far on eighth with some cute guys.”

My friends look at me as they notice me backing away, “Sorry, I’m just going to go home to my cats.’

“Come on, Taylor.”

“I had fun but I’m ready to just go home and relax.”

“Do you really want to go home alone tonight?” asks Raven.

“I’m not going to be alone.”

Fiona lets out a tired sigh, “Yeah, yeah. Cats don’t count.”

I smile as I turn away, “Bye.”

They reluctantly wave as I head off to get a cab.

Once home I take off my boots then head into the living room. Just as I turn on the lights I hear a tapping at my window. Heading over I find a Spiderman hanging upside down from my fire escape.

I open it.

“Wanna do the kiss?”

I smile as I lean forward and lower the mask. The kiss is soft as I pull back and smile. I take the mask off the rest of the way as I watch Karlie’s hair fall down around her.

“I thought you weren’t going to be home before midnight.”

“I got off early.”

She holds out he hands to me and I take hold as I help her get down before she comes inside.

“I didn’t expect you’d bother.”

“Really? After you posted all those photos. You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

I smile. “I’m not going to lie. The thought did cross my mind. But I didn’t post anything.”

She sticks out her tongue, “You still knew I’d see them. And that I’d get jealous with all those girls around you.”

“You mean our friends?”

She laughs.

I fold my arms, “What about you? That costume was nothing more than lingerie.”

She shrugs, “I didn’t pick it. But I did choose this. What do you think?” She spins around to give me the full effect before leaning forward to blow me a kiss.

I smile, “Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Kloss?”

She grins that wicked grin of hers, “I don’t know, is it working?”

I laugh, “Maybe.”

“Now that you’re lured me here what are your plans for me?”

It’s my turn to grin as I say, “Shouldn’t your question be what are you going to do to me?”

She smiles that smile that makes my whole body tingle. She steps closer as she takes my hands in hers before spinning me around and pulling me to her.

“Did anyone say anything about your costume?”

We rock back and forth dancing to a song only we can hear, “I don’t remember. All I could think of was how much I missed you. What about you?”

“I don’t even know who was at the party I could only think of you in this outfit.” She spins me away from her, letting me stay at a distance as she looks me over.

“Oh really, and what were you thinking about with me in this costume?”

It’s like electricity coursing through me as she interlaces her fingers with mine, “Well first, I was thinking I’d hold you and never let go.”

I smile as we start moving together in the direction of the bedroom.

“And then?”

“And then,” before we’ve left the living room she falls back onto the couch, pulling me with her as I fall into her arms. I laugh as she wraps her arms around my waist. I snuggle in close as she turns on the TV and goes to the DVR, “Seriously, what is with all these crime shows. Are you studying up on how to get away with murder?”

“No.”

She laughs at my unconvincing tone.

She pauses on a show on the list, “Rizolli and Isles. Those two are so in love. When are they just going to kiss already?”

I laugh, “Never. The show has already ended.”

“Then we should dress up as them next year and fix that.”

I snuggle in closer as I smile, “Deal.”

Then together we both say, “I call Isles.”

I laugh as she presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
